These bitter promises
by perfectly weird
Summary: AU HighSchool ONESHOT FemNaru!Sasu. It's then end of their innocent days and choices have to be made. Sometimes, even promises of love and devotion are not enough.


**A/N:** AU. Oneshot Sasu!FemNaru. I am always a fan of Sasu!FemNaru and always wanted to try something writing it. Actually I have lots of ideas for this Oneshot but since I'm always swamped with life (new semester is starting) I don't think I could write much (as most of you could deduce from my other stories…). This one could be read on its own and as I reread it all sorts of conclusions came to me from their brief interaction…I hope you guys could enjoy this (ignore the spelling mistakes, I am too lazy to get someone to Beta it for me)

**Prologue**

Everywhere around her, people were smiling and taking pictures together. They talked and laughed with each other, never really believing that they had done it.

Konoha Private Academy's Graduation Day was a big, joyful event. The students were relieved yet pensive about leaving the safety of their school behind to join the unknown world of adults. Some had already mapped their future, gaining entrances to universities of their choices while some were still unsure with what the future held for them.

In the middle of the courtyard, a group of friends was talking about their future together. A petite girl with bright golden hair and vibrant sky blue eyes listened absently to the conversation while her mind had drifted off minutes ago.

Uzumaki Naruto gripped her graduation certificate and smiled. It was not a very nice smile however.

At seventeen of age, Naruto was one of the few teenagers that knew what she was going to do. She had already been accepted into the University of her Choice taking criminal psychology. She had planned on graduating early to join the Police Academy as soon as possible.

Being a police was more of a necessity for her than a passion.

It was important for her.

In her absent thoughts, she did not notice that her classmates (or former classmates now they had graduated) had stopped talking and now were giggling and prodding at her excitedly.

"Ne, ne Naru-chan, why don't you talk to him over there? He's finally alone now; those groups of stupid girls had already given up on asking him for his jacket's buttons." The girls erupted in a bigger snicker then.

It was a tradition of sorts, a boy giving away his jacket's button to a girl to preserve good memories.

Another classmate of hers, Mako stage whispered at Naruto. "Come on, I bet he's waiting for you to go to him. Maybe this time he will finally say what he should have said years ago!"

"Yeah, we're rooting for you Naru-chan!"

"You are so lucky, he's SO hot!"

So whether she liked it or not, she found herself being pushed towards the lone figure standing by the Sakura tree by her good-intentioned friends. Naruto fidgeted closer to stand beside him. If he knew that she was there, he gave no indication of it so Naruto took the chance to memorize his features, maybe for the last time.

He had impossibly smooth, pale skin, with silky hair the colour of the most precious onyx stone. His body was tall, lean and slightly muscled from the karate club, the club she also was a member of, and the uniform he wore was molded to his body like it was made for him. Uchiha Sasuke was probably the hottest boy in school and was considered a genius but he was also the most frustrating person she knew.

"You still have all of your limbs intact."

Naruto smiled brightly at him as Sasuke's deep coal eyes shoot her an annoyed look. He looked pretty harassed since there were marks of stress marring his sculptured face and he didn't look as his usual immaculate self. "I'm never going to miss those vicious creatures that are for sure." He admitted dryly.

Naruto laughed. Fangirls were practically part of Sasuke's interesting high school history. Sasuke stared at her as she laughed but instead of the usual softening of his features, his face hardened. He turned away from her and stared darkly at the sky, hiding the tight grip of his hands inside his pants' pocket.

"How can you still laugh like this?" the question was quiet and void of feeling. It made Naruto want to cry.

"What more do you want me to do?" her words were mere whisper but she knew he heard her. His body stiffened and he started to brood darkly, not facing her. Naruto sighed, suddenly feeling bone weary as she did not fight the feeling of despair clawing in her heart.

Silence greeted her words, her unvoiced plea for him to understand, to look at her, to tell her _anything_ other than the half-assed lies and half-truths he kept shoving at her. Frustration began to build up inside her and she was moments away from blowing up at him when he finally spoke.

"I was serious when I asked you to be my wife and run away from here…still am."

Naruto positively blew up this time, her face a mix of shock, embarrassment and anger. "YOU ASSHOLE!" all pretense of ladylike decency was thrown out of the window, she did not even care that everyone, including the teachers could be watching, all she cared about was grabbing the most frustrating male species on the planet and shoved him onto the ground roughly. She heard his head connected to the ground with a loud crack, knowing that it will hurt like hell later but he gave no indication of the pain he must had felt, opting to only stare enigmatically over her furious form positioned over his body, eyes flashing brilliantly.

"Don't you DARE bring that up to my face you TEME! Even if I have forgiven you, I will never forget what you did. Don't you DARE ever again…" his impassive face stared up to her and she could not detect any guilt or shame writing over his face. That only increased her anger, staring at his achingly beautiful face, looking all cold and lost brought back painful memories. Naruto had forgiven him that time, embraced him back in her arms like the fool she was...

Yeah, she was a fool. She was fool for falling in love with him and letting him break her heart over and over again.

"You are a _fool_! I don't know why I put up with you all these years..." to her mortification, tears began to pool in her eyes which she rubbed furiously away. His dark eyes still stared at her impassively. "After all we've been through together; you still prefer that—that _monster _over our friendship. You are a COWARD Uchiha Sasuke and Kami-sama help me because even though you are a right BASTARD I still _care_ for you!" his eyes shifted and Naru pressed on mercilessly, her earlier resolve to remain calm and matured forgotten.

"YES I _care_ about you…get that through your thick skull TEME! Open your eyes for once." She roughly pushed herself up and stood up, her shining eyes staring heatedly at his form.

"Naru—" he started but a pained look crossed his face. He sat up but made no move to stand, bowing his head between bend knees. He looked like a lost child, unsure of his ways. Naru knew Sasuke, it was the real him, the person he hid deep inside him under the cold emotionless façade. However, Naru was tired of waiting and wishing for him.

"It is not enough isn't it?" she said, her eyes watching him sorrowfully "Nothing is good enough for you if you still stay here with all of your friends…with me."

His silence hurt her more than words.

Therefore, she turned away from him and heard something in her heart broke into million pieces.

_This is good bye Sasuke._

**A/N: **Maybe this is a parallel for Canon Naruto series where for Sasuke, even if he could have everything in Konoha he would still go running to Orochi for revenge…and a FemNaru would not stand for any of it!


End file.
